Bedroom Talk
by Arachay
Summary: A small skit of utterly silly fooling around in bed. SenRu-Sen? I must warn you though, this is just a load of crack...


"**Bedroom Talk****"**  
A SenRu (RuSen?) pwp (parody without plot) fanficlet by Arachay  
Reposted with minor revisions: 08-09-2012

**Series: **Slam Dunk**  
Characters/Pairing: **Akira Sendoh x Kaede Rukawa (SenRu)**  
Genre:** YAOI/BxB, pwp, parody  
**Warnings:** Really bad attempt at fluff-comedy! OTL Some sexual innuendo, so I'd have to say NC-17 for drops of lime and even dirty talking here and there. This is parody, and not a very serious one too, so please, this is for fun, don't get technical with the reviews. :) *bows* Domo!  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Slam Dunk & its characters. I don't own Sendoh and Rukawa, but they own me. ;)

* * *

"Kaede-kun! Wake up!" The fresh from a night shower Sendoh Akira hopped out of the bathroom, with a silly grin on his face.

"Err?" Rukawa blinked sleepily as his lover flung his towel aside revealing a pair of boxer shorts with bright basketballs, plopped into bed beside him and snuggled under the thick covers. "Someone's really excited." he muttered. "What's with you today?"

"Oh I've just been waiting for this very special day ever since we moved in together…" Then after a moment's consideration, "Iya… Make that ever since I first got to play one-on-one with you… that fateful day…"

(The grin gets wider...)

"You're acting strange again. It must be a full moon."

"Nope. It's mating season!" Sendoh piped up energetically, silly grin and all.

Rukawa thought he saw a pair of huge rabbit ears and whiskers. _Weird._

The spiky-haired boy pointed at Kaede. "Don't pretend to be so nonchalant about it Akira no koibito-kun! I can see a pair of fox ears poking out of your kawaii little head! You're as excited about our honeymoon as I am!"

"K'so…" Rukawa blushed. "Anxious is more like it."

"Don't worry koibito-kun! I promise to be gentle…" He moved his lips next to Rukawa's, "I know you've never been touched before, my kawaii little kitsune!"

"Ack! Akiraah! Hanase!" Sendoh pulled him into a ferocious hug and began to mercilessly shower his squirming lover with kisses. "Ahh! Ah-Akira! Yamero! Dameeehhh!"

Sendoh merely chuckled as he ignored his lover's pleas. In record time, he had Rukawa's hands pinned to his sides and had successfully managed to straddle the poor boy. "Well…" he purred softly, moistening Rukawa's ear with his tongue.

"Ah!"

"Looks like the kitsune is my prey for tonight! I wonder what I'll help myself to first…"

"Akira… g-get off me! This isn't funny! I'll—Ah!" he choked on his words as Sendoh attacked his neck.

"Mmmm! Umai!" Sendoh cried gleefully between laps. "You taste soooo goood!" Lick, lap, bite, sniff! "and you smell so _good_ too!"

"Akira... Korosu!"

With a chuckle, he continued to help himself, greedily nibbling at the crook of Rukawa's neck. "Why Kae-chan," he stopped for a moment to revel in Rukawa's 'afflicted from being pleasured against his will' expression. "I've never seen you so worked up before. Don't tell me you're going to let me take you without a fight?" He teased.

"You're not playing fair you hentai 'ahou!" The younger boy hissed through gritted teeth, unable to stop his face from flushing. "Get off me, I can't breath! You're heavy!"

"I think– not!"

"Argh! Don't play dirty you hentai!"

"Hahaha! There are no rules in my bed, koi!"

"Akira!" Rukawa pleaded breathless, "Please! Just… I know we're married and all but..." cheeks slowly staining pink, "I was hoping to go slow tonight…"

"Aww Kae-chan..." the taller teen pouted. "You made me wait for three weeks and now you tell me you're not in the mood for some hot lovin'… Don't be such a tease!"

"I don't know what you're talking about but—"

"You promised!" Sendoh made a face.

"Okay, okay! Rukawa panted, "But don't come on me like some crazed sex-hungry hentai!"

"I AM a crazed sex-hungry hentai!" Sendoh piped up, biting not-so-lightly on Rukawa's ear for more emphasis. "Since I met you, I've been having dreams about this day, every single day! Even if a lot of girls wanted me, I couldn't stand the thought of it, because it was you that I wanted!"

"Usotski."

"Okay, I 'tried' my best to ignore them, but it was too much Kae-chan! Before you said you weren't ready so I wanted to respect that so…"

"Fine. Let's play memory game, winner gets to be on top!"

"No fair! I should be on top! I'm taller and older! And you know I hate memory games!"

"Well I'm a 'man' too! With a man's needs!"

"I'll satisfy those needs for you even if you play the girl!"

"How do you know that? Girls aren't the same as boys!"

"Uh. Believe me, I know."

"How?"

"Uh... My ex had me watch all those underground yaoi videos all the time… Hated 'em… That is, until I met you."

"What? You watched those shoujo stuff?!"

"My ex wouldn't stop pestering me if I didn't!"

"Was your ex a girl!?" Rukawa quipped dryly.

"Kae-chan!" Sendoh made his best kawaisou cute little bunny look, "I know what you're thinking, but I've never done this before… with any girl... or guy…"

"You're my first y'know…"

Silence.

"Okay fine!" Rukawa sighed exasperated. "Be seme if you want. I don't mind. But just for tonight! Tomorrow, you're playing uke, got that?"

"Uh-huh! Sankyuu Kae-chan! Hey wait a minute..." Sendoh's brow furrowed, "Play 'uke'? How'd you-?"

Rukawa smiled a wickedly kawaii uke smile. "Well. You're not the only one who knows about that stuff. I know a bit about it myself..."

Sendoh's eyes twinkled in amusement. "Really..."

"It wasn't like I wanted to. It's practically everywhere!"

"So..." he purred in Rukawa's ear. "My little koi isn't so innocent after all... I bet you became interested in it when you met me, ne?"

Rukawa blushed.

"C'mon Kae-chan, you don't have to hide anything from me..."

Rukawa turned chibi and sighed. "Yeah. I suppose I did."

"Yappari!" Sendoh squealed in glee. "Ne, tell me about your fantasies koi!"

"I... " -sweatdrop- "Don't have any."

"Usotski!"

Rukawa sighed. "I guess..."

"What?" Sendoh prodded impatiently.

"I fantasized about... I just like it when we kiss, that's all."

"Aww... Kae-chan. How cute! You're still sweet and innocent after all!" Sendoh said with a hug.

Rukawa scowled, "But I don't want to be treated like some weak little kid Akira!" he was sure to point out.

"Oh you're no kid..." the spiky-haired boy smiled mischievously. "I think not."

Sendoh's eyes were taking on a predatory look, and the Shohoku Ace shifted underneath him uncomfortably.

"I'll kiss you crazy until you beg me to go all the way Kae-chan..." Sendoh slurred.

"Oh yeah?" Rukawa brazenly breathed back.

"Yeah."

"We'll see who ends up begging who..."

"Oh...?" Sendoh pressed his mouth against Rukawa's partly open lips. "A kissing contest it is."

"You asked for it."

Sendoh pulls his lover's face up to his and Rukawa retaliates with the hottest, most pleasurably arousing torrid kiss of his lifetime...

Fifteen minutes later, they finally break away from each other to breath.

"Gahh..." Sendoh pants in a daze. "Even in bed, you don't let up do you?"

"Iyaahh!" Rukawa was too out of breath to say anything more coherent.

Both boys just panted for a couple of minutes, bodies shaking from much exertion, lips swollen and numb from the lusty torment.

"Kae-chan..." Sendoh spoke up a few seconds after. "That was... wow! You are incredible! Where in the world did you learn to kiss like that?"

"Does it matter...?" Rukawa teased airily.

"Kae-chan!" Sendoh pouted.

A soft chuckle escaped Rukawa's lips. "I learned it from you, you a'hou!" He grinned as he turned to face his 'koi' who was now sprawled, with his back against the bed. Rukawa toyed with the few ebony strands that fell just above Sendoh's pretty eyelashes. Then leaning towards an ear, he whispers in a dangerously seductive tone, "I can do much more than that y'know... I'll make you scream 'till you come in my mouth..."

Sendoh's eyes grew wide. This daring side of Rukawa made all the blood rush up his face and... of course down there... He gulped as he felt himself trembling in anticipation, desperately trying to get a grip on his raging hormones.

"It's your fault for getting me so worked up Akira..." Rukawa mewled gruffly, a coy smile on his red lips. "Still wanna let me play uke tonight?"

"K-Kae-chan..." Sendoh could only gasp, Rukawa's hands were already busy expertly untying the knot in Sendoh's boxers.

"I... ahhh!"

(Bwahahaha!)  
**The End.** :P

* * *

**Chibi Omake:**

Sensen: Aargh! (hops around) No! Wait! (pout) I don't like that ending! Mou! (pout-pout)  
Ruru: Ho-ho! I like it. (fox ears pop out)  
Sensen: Demo, I'M the seme! Me! (stomps bunny foot)  
Ruru: (narrows eyes) Oh yeah? (jumps Sen and pins him on the bed) We'll see about that! (viciously attacks Sen's fluffy chest)  
Sensen: No wait! (blushes) Yamerou Kae-chan! Iyaaa!  
Cha-che: (sighs) Yare, yare... n_n

* * *

**End Notes:  
**Okay, so this was just written for the sake of being silly. And I suck at comedy I swear... anyway, if you're forever an insane true blue SenRuSen fan girl like me, please support existing die-hard SenRuSen groups. Search for **TrueBlueSenRu** on **deviantART** and **SenRu Only & SenRu-PH** on **Facebook**. If there are any more SenRu groups you know about, please let me know. :3 *bows* Arigatou gozaimsu!


End file.
